Farewell to the Little Warrior
Note This is my first attempt to adapt a song for Paw Patrol. I hope it's not too dark. History here is kept to a minimum. I think everyone here will be able to match this text for themselves. Story These are hard times for the Adventure Bay. Since Mayor Humdinger has gone mad, the competition with the Foggy Bottom has become very serious. '' Ryder: Pups… I had bad news for you today. Mayor Goodway called. Chase: What’s the matter? Ryder: The Kitten Catastrophe Crew is heading our way. Marshall: Will there ever be a day of peace? Rocky: I hope so. Ryder: We need to get ready. Soon they will reach us... ''The meeting is over. Dogs unwillingly began to prepare for the clash with enemies. Chase With an attitude I'd wish I had, Head forward facing death Eagles crying, high heels trying Nothing could stop him now Marshall With plastic boots in the ground Marching in to this funky sound Hey! Hey It's just not fun Playing with a little plastic gun Rocky This kid surrendered And left to his own Well done he was a brave young boy But was nothing else, nothing else but a toy Chase So go little soldier, show them what you can Be not afraid and fight like a man Oh little soldier, show them what you've got My one and only you broke my plastic teenage heart Rubble This is war and the defeat is near It is not peace Stop pretending If you keep lying people in their faces You’ll have a worse fight ahead Zuma If you want – lose And don’t, if you don’t Now you know what she needs Some things still You can have more of or less! Chase Go little soldier, show them what you’ve got And if there is something more you want, then punch them in their face! Go little soldier across the whole wide world You can march like this and live a hundred years Skye And a one and a two A soldier vigilant at his post And now he’s off to an adult war To fix his childish mistake Ryder Say it! Rocky So our story ends up here With this all american interfere And what you it shall concern Boys! It's soon your turn! x3 Rubble This kid surrendered And left to this own Well done he was a brave young boy But was nothing else nothing but a toy x2 Ryder With plastic boots in the ground Marching in to this funky sound Hey! Hey It's just not fun Playing with a little plastic gun All Pups So go forth, little boy! Show us a vigorous pace! Why do you cry on a new year’s eve? The beautiful salute you as they would the great. Blowing your sail is a merry job. So go forth, little boy! Show us a vigorous pace! Why do you cry on a new year’s eve? Blowing your sail is a merry job, so sail far away and never come back! The whole team, headed by Ryder, left a safe base. The real dark times were yet to come. They had to. They gave everyone hope for a better tomorrow. Song Song is available here. Category:Wired Fox Stories Category:Zuma Category:Rocky Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Rubble Category:Ryder Category:Mayor Humdinger Category:The Kitten Catastrophe Crew Category:Adventure Bay Category:Foggy Bottom